Telephonies
Telephonies is the sixth episode of Season 1. Synopsis The Gangreen Gang invade the Mayor's office and begin making prank calls to the Powerpuff Girls, sending the girls on a wild goose chase as they suspect Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo and Him are committing evil crimes. But when the three villains investigate further, the Gangreen Gang soon find themselves on the end of the villains's wrath. Plotline The Gangreen Gang, with their juvenile activities, decide to pull some prank calls on random citizens of Townsville, including the Narrator, thus interrupting the usual intro. After Aturo tricks the Professor into thinking he's won ten million dollars, and Big Billy botches up a bad joke about his name, an inspired Ace hatches a scheme - to get the Mayor to leave City Hall, leaving the Powerpuff Hotline unguarded. With Grubber's help imperonating Ms. Bellum the crew manage to sneak in. They call the girls, first saying that Mojo Jojo is hatching an evil scheme. But as they crash in through his roof, they find him confused (after a quick beating) - he was simply taking a nap after reading the paper. Confused themselves, they head back home. The phone rings a second time, exclaiming that Fuzzy Lumpkins has "gone plum crazy." But again (and after another quick beating) they find Fuzzy to be innocent - he had been taking a bath. Still a bit confused, and a tad upset as they think that the Mayor is pulling their legs, the girls sheepishly leave an enraged Fuzzy and race home again. Soon, the hotline rings again. Still pranking the girls for laughs, they convince them, despise Blossom's initial suspicion, that HIM is up to something as well. Rushing over to Him's living space, they find that the demon simply exercising, doing push-ups. The girls act very cautiously and question HIM about what's going on but HIM assures them he doesn't know anything and politely brushes the girls off. As they leave, however, he angrily calls Mojo, who is already speaking to Fuzzy about their incidents with the girls. Mojo connects Him to the converstation, and they all agree they should complain. Him eventually dials City Hall, where the phone rings. The Gangreen Gang have all fallen asleep, after trashing the place and ordering a ton of pizzas. Billy, who's awakened by the chiming of the phone, answers it, and slips to Him that it was he and the Gangreen Gang who had been making prank calls to the girls all day, via the Powerpuff Hotline, after tricking the mayor to leave. Mojo, Him, and Fuzzy all rush over, and give the gang a senseless beating. The Mayor then returns and finds them fighting in his office and he calls the girls, but they don't listen to him, thinking it's just another joke. The Mayor calls again, but Buttercup melts the hotline with her eye lasers. The episode ends with the trio saying goodnight to the Professor, who is still on hold on another phone, still thinking he's won ten million dollars. And so, the day is saved thanks to...Mojo, Fuzzy and HIM? Trivia *This episode has a few rare peeks into the villains's lives, presenting that they aren't always involved in some criminal activity at all hours, but rather, have mostly 'normal lives' such as Mojo Jojo sleeping and Him exercising. *In the beginning of the episode, when Big Billy messes up a prank call, Ace attempts to save it and end it quickly, stuttering, but then saying,"Prince Albert - the fridge!" This is a reference to two well known prank calls. *This is the first time Mojo Jojo saves the day. *This is the first time the day is saved by someone other than the Powerpuff Girls. *This is the only episode where the Powerpuff Girls and Gangreen Gang don't directly interact with each other. *In this episode Fuzzy is shown with pink furred feet and legs but for the rest of the series they are hairless. *This is one of the five episodes where Mojo Jojo saves the day and the only episode where Fuzzy Lumpkins and HIM save the day. *This episode and Meet the Beat-Alls are the only two episodes where Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him get along with each other. **Strangely, in this episode, Him was the leader of the group, while in Meet the Beat-Alls, Mojo Jojo led the group. *When Mojo Jojo answers the phone, he address HIM as "Sir," hinting that Mojo Jojo recognizes HIM as being the number 1 of all villains in Townsville. *During the last scene, when the Mayor arrives back at his office to find Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and HIM fighting the Gangreen Gang, and phones the Powerpuff Girls on the hotline, it is clearly shown to be day through the window. However, in the Powerpuff Household, the girls are tucked into bed and it is shown to be night outside. *When the Gangreen Gang makes the third crank call on the girls, Blossom says "Hello, Mayor" the same way Jerry Seinfeld would often say "Hello, Newman" on Seinfeld. *This is the Ganggreen Gang's most villainous role because they did prank calls. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1